1. Field of the Invention
The present invention disclosed herein relates, in general, to foam saddles. More specifically, the present invention relates to a foam saddle having a first casing in which a foam body is formed and an intensified structure is embedded therein, where the first casing is capped by a second casing to have the foam body enclosed in between.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior bike saddle 9, as in some Taiwan patents (Taiwan Patent No. TW M452113, I340706, and M253539), shown in FIG. 14, comprises a hard bottom housing 91, a foam body 92 and a skin 93. The foam body 92 is attached to the top of the hard bottom housing 91 while the skin 93 is laminated adhesively to the top of the foam body 92 to protect it 92. The hard bottom housing 91 is generally made from plastic or metal. The foam body 92 is foamed by foam material of polyethylene. And the skin 93 is made from thermoplastic rubber, thermoplastic polyurethane, polyethylene and the like.
The applicant's previous patent application, Taiwan Patent No. I323216, discloses a method of manufacturing a foam product, where the method is first to place a thermoplastic plastic skin in a mold, and then to inject plural foam particles into the mold, followed by the foaming of the foam particles by means of high temperature pressurization and at the same time by the bonding to the plastic skin by means of thermal welding, eventually to obtain a foam product that comprises a plastic skin and a foam body formed by the foaming of polyethylene foam particles.